


Those Word Fencing Blues

by LilyK



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Doyle is unhappy, hence his language isn't the best.





	Those Word Fencing Blues

"Sitting down on a country fence post  
Sitting down watchin' trucks roll by  
Sitting down under the light of day now  
You know that I won't tell you no lies..."  
(arlo guthrie -- fencepost blues)

"Christ, Doyle do you have to listen to that caterwalling?" Bodie carelessly lifted the arm from the record. A screeching sound echoed through the flat. 

"Oi! That's my album, you cretin. Who let you in anyway?" Doyle stood before Bodie, arms crossed, eyes flashing green lightning. "Get out." 

"No." 

"I'm going to pound you." 

"Try it." Bodie stood his ground, knowing that Doyle would likely give way. He wasn't quite sure if it would be before or after he let loose with that clenched fist. A disgusted sigh, and Doyle was turning away. 

Bodie grabbed Doyle's arm. "We're having a chat." 

"No, we're not." 

"We're having a chat," he repeated. "I'll talk and you'll listen. Got it, mate?" 

"You're a motherfucker, Bodie." 

"I'll have you know that I've never fucked anybody's mother in all my days." Bodie lifted his chin and gave Doyle his most innocent grin. 

Doyle eyed him for a good half minute before he shook his head and sat on the settee. "Make it quick. I have more important things to do than prat about with you. Monty Python is on in ten minutes." 

"Doyle... I'm sorry, all right? I thought you wanted what I wanted. And I wanted it then, and you did, then didn't. Now I want more. Jesus, but you've got me brain in a tizzy." 

"You wanted to shag me." 

Bodie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but you wanted it as well!" 

"I know that, but I didn't want fucked over. Difference, you know." 

"Eh? But you just said-" 

Doyle rose and paced to the window then back. "I wanted to be shagged, all right! But I don't want you shagging anybody else!" 

Bodie stood and latched onto Doyle's arms. "You bloody stupid idiot. These past two weeks you've taken the piss with me every single minute, treated me like shite, and made me you didn't want me like I wanted you, when all along, you really just wanted to tell me you loved me and wanted me all for yourself?" 

"Trust you to think you're God's gift 'n all." 

"I'm going to first knock down those bleedin' fences you have around your heart, even if I have to beat the living daylights out of you! Christ, Doyle, but you're a bigger berk than I ever imagined. Go on, then. Say it now or you'll be short a few teeth in half a minute." 

Bodie crossed his arms and waited, tapping his foot. Doyle glared and through gritted teeth, he spit out, "I fucking love you, you irritating arsehole." 

Bodie grinned. "Ah, yes, sweet words of tender affection. Now come here and kiss me before I crown you. And if you ever touch another bloke or bird, I'll chop your prick off. In other words, petal, I love you as well."

End


End file.
